The power of the scalpel
by sarasidle3
Summary: Who is Christian?


Nip/Tuck/Charmed Crossover  
  
The power of the scalpel  
  
DIS: I don't own any of the characters from Charmed or Nip/Tuck. Wish I did though. I'd be rich.  
  
SUM: Who is Christian?  
  
A woman walks into Sean's office. She is medium height, pretty with short dark hair. She has a number of visible tattoos including a symbol on the pulse point of her right wrist. She is wearing a red boob tube and a blue lacy skirt over black leggings with large black Dr Martin boots. She walks towards Sean's desk and takes a seat.  
  
"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Dr McNamara," says the woman as way of an introduction.  
  
"That's not a problem miss...."  
  
"Halliwell."  
  
"Miss Halliwell. Tell me. What don't you like about yourself?" asked Sean.  
  
"I have a tattoo on my backside that I would like removed. It has my ex- husband's name. He's dead now but as it was quite a bad relationship I would rather not have any reminders of him.  
  
As this point Dr Santiago enters Sean's office.  
  
Sean turns to his client and says, "Sorry Miss Halliwell. I should have said that Dr Santiago would be joining us for this consultation. Is that ok with you?"  
  
"No. That's fine," replies Miss Halliwell.  
  
Dr Santiago picks up the client form and reads it.  
  
"It says here that you want a tattoo of your ex-husband's name removed. You're a widow and it was a bad relationship. Do you mind telling me a bit about your marriage?" Dr Santiago asks the woman.  
  
She replies, "No I don't mind talking about it now. Let's put it this way. You could say that my ex was an evil demon. He tried to kill me and my sisters and did everything he could to split us up. He didn't like us being so close. It got better for a while when our eldest sister died but he went back to the way he was around the time of our wedding."  
  
Dr Santiago asks, "How did he die?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about that part. It's still too fresh."  
  
Dr McNamara turns to the woman and says, "If you'll excuse us for a moment Miss Halliwell. We'll be right back."  
  
The two doctors leave the room and begin talking in the hallway once Sean closes the door to his office.  
  
He asks his colleague, "What do you think Grace? She seems stable enough to me."  
  
"I think that we should do it," she replies.  
  
Sean returns to his office and sits down.  
  
"You'll be pleased to know Miss Halliwell that we can schedule you in for next Friday. Just a few things to make you aware of the procedure. We'll be removing the tattoo by laser. It takes about a week to heal so no strenuous exercise and there will be some scarring."  
  
She replies with a laugh, "Don't worry about that. You'll be surprised how quickly I can heal with no scarring. I wouldn't be surprised if I heal within 24 hours."  
  
"That's great then. I see you next Friday. I'll be performing the surgery and you will meet Liz, my anaesthetist, then. Nice to meet you Miss Halliwell."  
  
"Please, call me Phoebe, it's the least I can do especially as we're going to be so personal."  
  
They shake hands and Phoebe leaves the office.  
  
NEXT FRIDAY  
  
Phoebe enters the surgery and is shown to her room by Dr Santiago. As she is getting ready for the surgery Liz enters the room.  
  
"Miss Halliwell? I'm Liz. Just popped in to take you to surgery. I need to let you know first that Dr McNamara has been called away to a family emergency..."  
  
"I know how that feels." laughs Phoebe.  
  
"Dr Troy will be performing your surgery today as long as you're in agreement."  
  
"Not a problem," replies Phoebe. "As long as it's done."  
  
"Ok if you'll just follow me and I'll check you weight. Dr Troy will be with you in about 5 minutes. He's just scrubbing in."  
  
The two females proceed towards the operating room.  
  
Phoebe's weight is checked and she lies down face front on the operating table. Liz administers the anaesthetic as the door opens and Dr Troy enters the room. Phoebe turns to look at him and there is a look of horror as she utters the name, "Cole."  
  
Everything goes black.  
  
PLEASE GIVE ME 10 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 2. IT'LL GIVE ME TIME TO WRITE IT. 


End file.
